


Like a Sailor

by dejulonia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejulonia/pseuds/dejulonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that Lexa is not as well mannered as Clarke originally thought (modern AU, one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Sailor

“Son of a bitch!”

Clarke could hear the exclamation from the other end of the corridor outside Lexa's apartment. The mere tone had the blonde jogging down the hallway, the bag full of takeaways jostling against her side. She had planned on surprising her girlfriend with dinner.

Thursdays were always difficult. Between back-to-back meetings and preparations for deadlines the following day, Lexa rarely had time to relax on a Thursday. The follow up string of curses had her pulling out the spare key Lexa had leant her for emergencies. She flung the door open to a loud fuck. With the door open, she could hear the short bursts of gunfire echoing around the apartment.

“How’d you like my dick up _your_ ass, huh?”

That couldn’t be–no. She’d heard Lexa opt for fiddlesticks instead of fuck on more than one occasion. That voice, despite how familiar it sounded, could not possibly be her girlfriend. “Lexa?” Clarke called out, moving further inside to put the takeout on the kitchen counter.

“Take that motherfucker!”

“Lex?” Clarke tried again, moving to poke her head around the doorframe. There in the living room, lounging on the sofa in boxer shorts, was her beautiful girlfriend. Her long brown hair falling past her shoulders in a perfect tangled mess, just the way Clarke always pictured her. She had never pictured the headset though.

“Fuck you, that wasn’t anywhere near me!” Lexa roared in frustration. It _was_ her girlfriend. Clarke didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know how to process this new side of Lexa.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before,” Clarke smirked, speaking just loud enough to be heard over the noise of the video game. “Clarke?” Lexa was clearly startled by her presence. She had dropped the controller to the floor in her surprise, turning to the blonde with flushed cheeks. “I didn’t realise you were coming over,” Lexa said, the volume and tone of her voice adjusted to a more familiar level. That made Clarke smile. “I thought I would surprise you with dinner,” she offered as an explanation.

“Shut the fuck up, Anya!” Lexa hissed suddenly, ripping the headset from her head with a scowl. Upon spotting Clarke's raised eyebrow, she schooled her expression once again. Clarke couldn’t hide the amusement from her face as she took a step into her girlfriend. Her hands reached out to rest on the gentle curve of the brunette’s hips. “I didn’t think you knew any swear words, let alone know how to use them in a sentence. You are full of surprises Lexa Woods,” she breathed into the space between them.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa murmured. “It only happens when I’m playing games. I swear,” she continued hurriedly, glancing between blue eyes. The blonde leaned in and kissed her in acceptance of the apology. “You know what this means, right?” Clarke teased, and Lexa shook her head in response, her eyes never leaving the blonde’s lips. “It means I’m just going to have to try harder to make you swear during other… activities.”

And with that she sauntered off to the kitchen, leaving a gaping Lexa behind her.

“Fuck.”


End file.
